To Find a Way
by Taiyl
Summary: Is there away for Casper and Kat to be together or is Amelia wrong? Casper Fanfic Casper/Kat
1. Default Chapter

To Find A Way  
Chapter 1  
By Taiyl or (You could use the name Kulia Makani)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The characters belong to   
their original creator.  
  
Kat leaned her back into worn post of the little run down train   
station, while trying to readjust the straps on her shoulder. The cool   
fall breezes played with the hair falling from her ponytail. Her left   
hand went to the thumb on her right hand twisting the silver ring   
around and around her small thumb. She finally backed at good old   
Friendship, Maine with its strange custom and even stranger people.   
Her relatives on her mother side had taught her so much, but she   
missed the zaniness of her father and craziness of the ghosts that   
has always kept her on her toes.  
"But most of all… I miss you Casper…" Kat murmured to herself.  
She waited as long as she could for her father to come storming   
down the road in his old beat up station wagon before finally giving   
up. Her legs were already crammed from the long train ride without   
moving. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the next couple   
of minutes in car to reach Whipstaff manor. Closing her eyes, She   
prepared for the strain on her muscle as she started down the road   
that would lead to home.  
  
Her feet stopped at the old iron gate of Whipstaff. High upon a   
hill, Whipstaff manor laid perch in the center.  
"No time like the present," Kat reassured herself before stepping   
through the gate and started her hike up the hill. The grass had   
grown around the manor. Usually the grass died early in the   
summer and only last for few weeks in the spring. But as she looked   
out, the grass was full and green against the backdrop of healthy   
trees in the background. Kat pulled out her keys and open the door.   
It was just like she remembered. The tall ceiling and the stairway   
that reach to the heavens, yet the silences were over bearing.   
Where were the three uncles? What happen to 'BOO!' from Stretch,   
Fatso and Stinkie?  
"Is anyone home?" she yelled through the foyer. The sound echoing   
through out the house.  
"You could seriously wake the dead," a translucent form appeared.  
"That was the point." Kat stood in front of the clear form of her old   
friend, Casper.  
"We miss you, Kat!" He started to move toward her for a hug, but   
stopped. How can a ghost hug a person?  
As if reading his mind, she answered, "I have missed everyone,"   
she glanced away before staring back into those huge blue eyes, "I   
miss you… dad, and even the ghostly trio."  
Casper hid his disappointment as she said everyone else name. He   
wanted to be the only one she missed the most.  
"I would help you with your bag, but I can only do so much," he   
disappeared and one of the luggage began to float in the air,   
climbing the stairs in the process.  
"I did miss you most of all." She said to no one particular as she   
carried the rest of the luggage behind the first one.  
  
"Where is the ghostly trio?"  
"Gone!"  
"Why are they gone?"  
"You must have forgotten what your dad do."  
"So they finally took care of their unfinished business. What about   
you? What keeps you tie to this earthy realm?"  
Casper took a good long look at Kat, who was lying on her bed.   
Even after everything they endured to find the Lazarus machine or   
to remake the formula, she still had no clue. She kept him there. If   
they had never met, he would have left when his uncles left. If he   
never known the bliss of knowing or touching her, he would not   
have the burning desire to stay with her always. He waited   
patiently for her to return, knowing if the Lazarus machine ever   
worked. He could never forward the time for them to be the same   
age or make up for the experience he lost.  
"Things came up. Dr. Harvey should be back in a little bit."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"They were a pain, but they were also family. I have to go. Dinner   
will be ready in a while." Casper quickly went through the wall.  
"Somehow I believe you are hiding something from me…"  
  
"Dad, how did you know that you love mom?" Kat was wrapped in   
a comforting embrace of her father, sitting on the couch against the   
far right wall of the foyer.  
"I simply could not picture my life without her. We were friends   
long before we became more then friends. I knew back then if   
younger then yourself that I want to spend my life growing old with   
her. " Dr. Harvey stopped to readjust his glass. "Women always   
assumed that a man would never be ready for a commitment. It's   
true only until we find the right one. What's with the question,   
Kat?"  
"Nothing!" Kat looked away.  
"Did you meet someone while you was gone?" Dr. Harvey held her   
chin between his fingers as he made his daughter look at him.  
"There is someone that means the world to me, but it is impossible   
for us to be together."  
"Don't worry, I'm positive there is a way for you and the person to   
be together."  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Casper flew from the room to his sanctuary, his room. He shut his   
eyes in frustration, blocking out what he over heard. Kat is in love!   
Before Casper use to go his room whenever he need to escape from   
his uncles or needed space to think, but the pale blue walls of his   
room couldn't give him the relief, he wanted. She found someone,   
while she was gone. She actually found someone. He had always   
known that one day he could lose her, but not now. He flew higher   
through the ceiling until he stood on the roof look out at the stars.  
"She found someone." Casper yelled into the sky. How could he   
not known? It was impossible for him to think in term of him and   
her being a couple? She was flesh, while he was nothing but a   
ghost.  
"Is there any hope for us… me?"  
"You should know there is always hope." A voice cut through the   
silence. "And if you love someone so much, there will always be a   
way." The figure appeared in a glitter of light.  
"Amelia!"  
"Yes, it's me." An almost exact carbon copy of Kat stood in front   
of the ghost. Her long curvy hair blow in an invisible wind, while   
her hazel eyes captivated Casper.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I know your deepest desire is to be with my daughter. Your love   
for others and unselfish heart had helped you once to be alive for a   
moment. Why do you still doubt in your deepest wish?"  
"You only grant me moment of what I wanted. You seal my fate to   
always be around Kat. How could I forget bliss that I found even   
for only a moment? You gave me a moment to treasure the   
pleasure of holding the person I love, but you easy took it away   
from me. My deepest wish is beyond hope."  
"Don't give up so quickly on the impossible. Impossible was for   
you to be alive for a moment, but it happened. As will you being   
with whom you cared for most."  
"You promising me foolish dreams. Kat found someone. Someone   
who she can touch!" Casper tried to slam his fist against the roof,   
but it just pass through. "Look at me! I'm short, pale, and float. I   
don't even have feet in this form and you want me to have hope. If   
there was justice, I would had never died and…"  
"You would have never met Kat." Amelia cut Casper sentence off.   
"I'm not here to argue, but to tell you something. Soon there will   
come a time very soon that you and Kat will be tested. Depends on   
how you and her deal with the situation, determine whether you will   
be together or forever separate. Remember starting over does not   
mean forgetting…" Amelia slowly disappear in gathering of stars.  
"But being left behind feels worst."  
  
"Casper, Where are you?" Kat made her way down the hall.   
  
AN: I need some help. If you have any suggestion or ideas, please   
send them. If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please point   
them out. I want to finish this story and I dedicate this story to   
angelchicka and Jenn bon Jovi. Thanks for writing the only two   
Casper story that I have ever seen. 


	2. Chapter 2

To Find a Way  
Chapter Two  
By Taiyl ( or Kulia Makani)  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I'm just a devote fan.  
  
Kat stood in the middle of nowhere. She was surround by black,   
standing in a vast nothingness. Suddenly the air grew cold brushing   
against her skin, sending tiny goose bumps down her skin.  
"Kat" a voice whispered  
"Whose there?"  
"Kat" A man stood before her covered in the shadow with only his   
vibrate blue eyes shown.   
"What do you want?"  
"Kat!" Kat eyes flew open as she stared at Casper hovering over her.  
"Kat, Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just had a strange dream." Kat raked a hand through her hair,   
"What brings you to my room at this early hour?"  
"It's one in the afternoon. "  
"What! I'm late!"  
Casper raised an imaginary eyebrow. "For what?"  
"OUT! I have to change." Kat gather her clothes before heading to the   
connected bathroom.  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Casper flew   
through the wall.  
  
In the crowd city walk lined with stores on both side of the street, Kat   
walked with two arms full with bags. She kept readjusting her hold as   
one bag keep trying to slip pass her gripped. Dr. Harvey had given   
Kat the use of the old station wagon, while he drove a new car.  
"I'm sorry!" A young man helped pick up the bags he accidentally   
knocked over.  
"It's alright." Taking the bags from his hands, Kat looked at the   
stranger.  
"You're Kat, right?"  
"Do I know you?" Kat asked concern.  
"It's been a while, but I was in your class in New Mexico. Does   
Calvin ring any bells?"  
Kat stared at Calvin, trying to place the blonde hair, blue eye stranger.   
"I'm sorry, but it still doesn't ring a bell."  
"I should be hurt, but it has been a while. How about we reintroduce   
ourselves over something to eat?" Calvin asked  
"I don't know...Well, I guess that I could."  
"I'll meet you at the restaurant across the street, while you put away   
your bags."  
  
Kat turned the knob to the door and went to quiet foyer. She still   
could not yet get use to the silence with the three uncles gone.   
Dropping her bags by the door, she climbed the stair to the one place   
Casper always at the roof. Her legs stood uneasy on the slanted roof as   
she walked toward the edge.  
"Casper, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Do you remember the time when we was on the roof and   
you...?"  
"Yeah, I slipped over the edge and held on for dear life." Kat sat   
beside Casper, having her legs, hanging over the edge. "What made   
you bring that up?"  
"Just thinking. There isn't much a ghost can do with its time."  
"Casper, what's wrong?"  
"Tell me how did you like living with your relatives?"  
"It was nice. I met some interesting people and some family members   
that I never knew about, but I miss you guys. For so long, I   
desperately wanted a stable home environment after years spend with   
my father chasing one haunt house to another. I never realize the   
Whipstaff manor was where I belong, until it was too late. How did   
your uncles left and why?"  
"Let just say unfinished business and leave it at that. It's too   
complicated to start the explanation today. So... Did you meet anyone   
interesting while you was away?" Casper stared at Kat.  
"I found the exact same type people here as I did there. There was a   
few changes, but people never really change."  
"You need to get inside before you catch a cold."  
"Okay Casper, when you ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." Kat pulled   
herself up and headed to the exit of the roof.  
"There is nothing to say, Kat."  
  
AN: The next chapter will be longer. I will put your suggestion to go   
use. :) Thanks. 


End file.
